Smile For Me
by Lonely Kitty
Summary: It's not like it was a secret, his feelings for her. but even if it didnt end the way he wanted it to, he would still smile, beacuse thats what he always did. DaiKari two-shot
1. Ch01 Courage is a harsh title

LK-well, this is new, actually, I haven't thought about Digimon in months but I just re-watched the movie and I couldn't help myself (much to the chagrin of my fellow writer/friend/servant/penguin

LK-well, this is new, actually, I haven't thought about Digimon in months but I just re-watched the movie and I couldn't help myself (much to the chagrin of my fellow writer/friend/servant/penguin.) ((You know who you are!!)) Also, I haven't seen any of the Digimon except for maybe the first episode of Savers? So most of my information comes from Wikipedia. So anyway, I love Daikari ever since they introduced Davis. Actually, I'm pretty fond of T.K. and Kari to and even some Kari Willis but I can't help but be a Daikarian. XD so here is a little two shot since it won't fit in a one-shot. F.Y.I, Kairi (my Kairi…with an i) will be Davis older sister just because it fits easier that way. Thanks for understanding!

Kairi-Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I did, Kari would have chosen between Davis, T.K, or Willis…most likely Davis though XD**

By: Lonely Kitty

Ch.01 Courage is a Harsh Title

Smile for Me

(Because that's what keeps me going)

A soft groan filled the room as a blur of spiky amethyst hair rolled around to flatten itself against crimson bed sheets. The boy sighed as his hands groped around for his cell phone. Having found it, he quickly flipped it open and checked his voice mail. A computerized voice kindly noted him that he had no new messages. He groaned again.

A soft knock at the door cause the moping boy to glare angrily at the swirling mahogany door. He mumbled an angry 'come in' and flopped his face back into the comforting bed sheets.

"Davis? Hey? You okay there squirt?"

Muffled sounds of footsteps were heard as a girl in her sixteen's walked over to sit beside the moping boy. Hands lightly tugged through his hair and playfully unraveled the many knots.

Davis looked up, more annoyed than angry as he tried unsuccessfully to ward away his beloved older sister Kairi.

Kari….

At the mere mention of the name, Davis shoved his face back into the safety of crimson fluff.

Kairi tilted her head in confusion as her mouth formed a small "o" form.

"Dai…"

Her hands stroked amethyst hair lovingly as she pulled him up by the collar.

"Okay Dai, that's enough now, you've had your moping time, now tell your adoring older sister what's wrong?"

He moaned and hung his head lower obscuring chocolate brown pupils.

"Dai…."

She said in a mock angry tone. With a grunt, Kairi twisted him around so her little brother was facing her. She pinched his cheeks turning them a faint shade of pink.

"Oww! What was that for you?"

Davis jumped up and slapped his hands to bruised cheeks. He scowled at the grinning girl next to him. The absolute picture of a teasing older sister.

"I have a name you know"

She answered mockingly. Gingerly, her face shifted to one of concern and gentle frown covered her face.

"Davis…I won't ask anymore if you don't want me to but still…always know that I'm there for you, after all…" she pinched his cheeks again. "…how could I forgive myself if my adorable little brother was in pain and I could do nothing?"

Davis smiled gratefully and bobbed his head in response.

"Thanks sis…now get out of my room before I force you out."

To prove his point, Davis lifted a throw pillow threateningly as his sister retreated backwards laughing all the way.

An azure blue blur jumped onto the boy's bed from its hiding place below the bed. It jumped up and down and let out squeals of delight as it flew through the air and back down to soft covers.

"…Hey…DemiVeemon?"

The In-Training Digimon stopped it's jumping and turned to face its best friend.

"Yea what is Davish?"

Davis smiled while petting his Digimon's head.

"Let's go see Kari and Gatomon okay?

DemiVeemon nodded excitedly as he digivolved to Veemon. Davis grinned. "Let's go"

.:.

Davis P.O.V

It was silly and I knew it. Avoiding Kari like this, making Kairi worry like crazy (though she hid it really well) but all in all…I knew that this was going to happen. Kari thought that I had been joking when I said I had something important to discuss with her. I couldn't blame her, being the goofball that I was. But still, how could she be so surprised when I confessed to her? It's not like it was a big secret or anything.

I heard a crash behind and I whirled around to see where the noise came from. My eyes stopped at Veemon who had tripped over a trash can while staring at row of candy machines. I grinned as I quickly jogged over to him.

I held out my hand for Veemon to take which he did gratefully. We stopped at the crosswalk while cars zoomed passed by at an alarming speed. I checked my watch. It read 13:56. I sighed as the light changed from red to green. Today. She had to give me an answer today.

10 min. later I was standing in front of the Kamiya household. I gulped as I held my hand hesitantly over the door. Unsure to knock or to take off running. I heard three rapid taps at the door as I stared at my hand in utter disbelief. I heard a muffled 'coming!' as the knob was fiddled with and unlocked to reveal the girl who had been haunting my dreams since the day I met her.

"…Davis…"

Why was I the one who held the Fire of Courage again? Oh yeah, because I always act before I think. Maybe I should change it to something else…

I swallowed, clenching my fists until it hurt.

"…Kari…"

tbc?

LK-phew! I don't know but I kind of feel iffy on this. Hmm….its rather hard to keep characters in…well…character when I haven't really seen it in a while. So yea, sorry for the OOC-ness! And Kairi is actually really nice when she wants to be huh?

Kairi-what was that?!

LK-please review nya!

The One and Only, Lonely Kitty


	2. Ch02 For my Light Bringer

LK-wow

LK-wow! Thank you to all who reviewed! Like I said before, its been a long time since I had done anything on Digimon so I was afraid that I had put Davis OC. Thanks to all! Oh, I'm doing a Takari next so watch out for that one.

Kairi-Please read and review!

Special Thanks to Lord Pata!

**Disclaimer: it would be so cool to own a Digimon! But I don't…mopes in corner**

By: Lonely Kitty

Ch.02 For my Light Bringer

Smile for Me

(Because that's what keeps me going)

Davis P.O.V

"…Kari…"

I clenched my hand even tighter, I think I made myself bleed because it was hurting now. Kari stared at me like somewhere in between crying and confusion. No, I didn't want that! The last thing I wanted to do was make her upset over me…even if she chose that jerk T.K over me…I didn't want to see her cry…

I never hated T.K, though he did tick me off more than once. Flirting with Kari right in front of me like that.

**(A/N: It was Kari doing the flirting but Davis thought the other way around…lol)**

Grr, he better treat Kari right…well…she hasn't said no yet…so I guess I still have a chance. Yes! I won't give up without a fight! I won't lose to him!

So I dug up whatever courage I had into a smile. I'm such a coward. I came here to get an answer, not to come and say 'hey how's the weather?' I shut my eyes and grinned even more, I didn't know if that would help…in fact I doubt that that will help out all. But I couldn't speak, not a word would leave my mouth. So, I just smiled. I hope this works!

Kari's P.O.V

I had just narrowly avoided my mom's call to dinner and craftily made my way to my room with Gatomon right behind me. Good thing too because mom just made Tuna Liver and Asparagus casserole. Gatomon nearly turned green and puked right then and there at the mention of it. I giggled as she tottered over and placed a paw to the couch with another to her stomach. She looked like she just swallowed a hairball.

As I was patting the feline mon's head I heard three sharp knocks at the door.

'Who would be here right now? Sora was going to come at 17:00 earliest…'

I had asked Sora for help when Davis had confessed to me yesterday. Honestly, I was in shock. I knew that he liked me but to really confess…I didn't know what to say. I liked him of course but what about T.K.

I had talked to Gatomon straight afterward of course and she gave me something to think about. I had known T.K longer than Davis and he has said nothing, even Willis was daring enough to kiss me on the check. I promised to call him later when I had some time to think about it. But I chickened out and called Sora instead. I sighed and walked to the door. Might as well see who it was.

Well, luck doesn't seem to be on my side today now does it.

Davis was at the door, looking more surprised than I was. He smiled at me like he usually did. Veemon was smiling at Gatomon and waving hello.

I couldn't believe it. After I had been such a coward and ran away from him, how could he still come and see like this. Smiling no less. I had always admired him for that courage…

"So…um, hey Kari! I was wondering if…umm….you don't need to…about yesterday…"

He seemed to be struggling to keep his composure and his eyes began to wander to the ground and avoided my eyes. 'He's doing this for me' I thought mortified. 'He doesn't want me to worry…'

Davis fidgeted around and seemed absolutely absorbed at the doorbell. A call behind me brought us both out of our reverie.

"Kari, who is it honey?"

My mom called from behind the counter. I had to think fast.

"Uhh, a friend! Ill be back later! By!"

In a blur I snatched my cell phone from the counter and Gatomon by her ear (much to her disdain) and grabbed Davis's hand and ran out of my apartment. I had no idea why I was running or why my brother was with Sora (though I had an idea why) or why I was clinging so fiercely to Davis's hand. Eventually, we stopped at some vending machines and we all fell down panting.

Veemon and Gatomon recovered before us and begged Davis for some money to get some candy _after_ he told them that yelling at the poor machine wouldn't work. I laughed as they put their heads together and figure it out. Davis just smiled at me and I looked away shyly. I could hear him chuckle and I knew immediately that my face must be red.

A crinkle of a wrapper was heard and I turned to see the two mons sharing a chocolate bar. They bickered on who should get what piece but Veemon eventually gave in and gave Gatomon the bigger piece.

"We should…probably get off the streets…"

Davis said hesitantly while scratching the back of his head.

I nodded and smiled as he smiled back.

.:.

Normal P.O.V

Kari and Davis entered Davis house as quietly as they could. A soft mumble was heard as Kairi shifted from her uncomfortable position on the couch. From where he was, Davis could see her phone flashing "1 New Message" Kairi shifted again as her hand made a soft 'plunk' as it fell to the floor.

The duo team of digi and destined made their way past her and into Davis room.

Kari was surprised. She thought that most guys' rooms would be messy and stinky, but Davis's room was surprisingly neat and organized. Save for a throw pillow thrown haphazardly at the door.

Veemon pulled on Davis's pants and asked to be let out so they could get something to drink. Davis allowed them to but only if they didn't wake his sister up, she had no clue about what Digimon were and would probably think they were toys or something. The two digi's ran out of the room giggling like mad as they raced to the kitchen.

Kari sat down lightly on his bed as he sat at a swivel chair in front of his computer. Silence filled the room as they both stared at the ground.

"Um…"

"Ahh..."

The two stared up at each other startled and apologized saying that the other could go first. Silence made itself at home again as the two digi-destined shifted uncomfortably.

"Davis I…"

Kari didn't finish her sentence before Davis cut in.

"Kari…I meant what I said before…but…if you don't feel the same then I understand…I think. If you don't want me then that's alright…I just…want you to be happy."

Davis grinned again but Kari could see it was slightly forced. She clenched her fists together and slowly stood up. Davis must have taken it the wrong way because his smile faltered and up to.

"Ill take you back home now…"

His voice seemed lower now and more defeated. Suddenly, his breath was knocked out of him and staggered forward. Thin yet strong hands wrapped themselves around his chest as Kari embraced him from behind.

"Silly…"

Her voice coming out slightly muffled.

"…it's you who I choose…"

Davis let out a small gasp as he smiled, the first really happy and yet relived smile all day, and turned around to hug back.

Kairi, Veemon, and Gatomon P.O.V

"Hey Kairi, what's gonna happen now?

The little blue digi said from atop the girl's head.

"I don't know but at least my cute little brother is happy again!

"Does that mean that ill have to see Vee everyday now?"

The feline digi said from Kairi's arms. Either annoyance or embarrassment laced in her voice. The said digi blushed slightly at his nickname.

"Maybe!"

Kairi replied happily. The feline scowled as she laughed. The three resumed their spying while passing around some freshly popped popcorn. Kari and Davis remained blissfully unaware of them as Davis lightly kissed Kari's forehead.

Owari

LK-hee hee, well, there you have it! I might, _might_ make a third chapter but I really doubt it because I will be making a Takari next. Sorry if anyone seems OOC…again…I'm still new…er…getting used to Digimon again so their reactions might be a little off. Anyway, thanks to all who supported me! Until then, ill do my best nya!

The One and Only, Lonely Kitty


End file.
